


I want you but I can’t tell you

by sophiazyf



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Help, Highschool AU, I don’t know how to do tags, Marceline the 1/2 demon 1/2 angel, Slow Burn, bonniebel the Student Council President, it’s confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiazyf/pseuds/sophiazyf
Summary: A Highschool AU where Marceline is a 1/2 Demon and 1/2 Angel. Bonnibel Baxter is the stuck-up-no-fun-but-kinda-cute school girl that Marceline wants to hate but just can’t seem to bring herself to do.Also;There is some fighting and gore and past mentionings and present happenings of Marceline ripping people in half.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st Adventure Time fic so plz don’t kill me uh I hope you like it and like always, feel free to leave a comment or kudos or don’t idc man im only here cause i have massive amounts of time to waste when i should be doing my school work ok thx

Marceline sighed. This was what, school number... six? Eight? Ten?? She’d lost count after a while. Her father, Hunson, claimed that it’s ‘easier to keep moving schools’ because it’s ‘good for business and his job’ but Marceline knows it’s just because Hunson doesn’t want Marceline to get attached to anyone, place or thing so she can take up the family business. Because running the Nightosphere Welding company was definitely on the top of her to-do list. 

This high school was definitely bigger than the normal ones she went to. It was apparently a combination of four counties instead of two. It was called the O.O.O.S.H.S. She had no idea what the first three O’s stood for and she didn’t really care, either. Marceline waived goodby to her father as he dropped her off and she was then swarmed with a massive group of teens as soon as she opened the doors. 

A mixture of music, scents, and voices filled the air and Marceline immediately wanted to walk back outside. She cringed slightly and tightened her grip on her backpack strap. As usual, she was in all black. Black leather jacket, black combat boots, black ripped jeans, and a black Thrasher shirt. She was given a few weird looks and Marceline only glared daggers back. A bell rang and the last of the few students in the halls quickly ran to get to their classes before getting in trouble. Marceline stood in the hallway and looked around. The halls were fairly big without hundreds of people in them. 

“Marceline Abadeer, please report to the office.”

Marceline groaned. Was she already in trouble? She JUST got here. Marceline headed in the direction of which she though was the office. Which, she guessed right, then opened the door. A girl with strawberry blonde hair (on the edge of being some shade of pink) with round rimless glasses, a jean jacket with a light pink and white shirt underneath, a pair of leggings and Converse looked at her with wide blue eyes. Marceline huffed. This girl was the human form of the one thing she hated. Bright colors. 

“Ah, yes, Ms.Abadeer. Please, sit.” the principal opened his hand as to show Marceline where to sit. She sat next to the girl and set her backpack on the ground. “Welcome to the Ooo Senior High School, home of the Conquering Knights.”

“That’s nice and all, but I don’t really care and I’m sure I’ll learn more about this in history, so, if I could please have my schedule I will be on my way.” Marceline didn’t like small talk and she wasn’t a fan of how the girl next to her was looking at her. Like she was an outcast or a freak. Well, she kind of was. 

“And I will get to that, but first, I would like you to meet your Student Council President, Bonnibel Baxter.” the principal looked at Bonnibel and the girl gave a smile. A smile that was almost too friendly. Marceline extended her hand and Bonnibel shook it. “She’s going to show you the ropes and everything about the school. If you have any questions, please ask her and you will have every class with her. Feel free to come to me if you need anything else.” he walked them out and closed the office door behind them. The two stood there for a second before Bonnibel spoke up. 

“So, uh, we have... uh... Science first period of the day, so we should... head to that.” Marceline could tell the girl was nervous about talking to the new girl. Marceline nudged her and smirked. 

“It’ll be fun. Let’s go.” Marceline began walking. 

“Science is this way.”

“Right.”

When they had arrived, Bonnibel quickly took her seat next to a shorter boy who only looked like a junior or even a sophomore. He had blonde hair and a blue shirt with blue jean shorts on. With strong hazel eyes. The best part was his lime and emerald colored backpack that was on the floor next to him. Another guy next to him was shorter but looked older. He had orangeish-red colored hair and soft brown eyes. He wore regular blue jeans and a gray shirt. 

“Ah, the new student.” the teacher looked up at Marceline and eyed her up and down. Marceline did not like that. “Why don’t you tell us some facts about you and then take a seat next to Finn.”

“Um, my name is Marceline,” I’m an angel whom was banished from Heaven and Hell because I’m a half-breed, so technically a demon, “I play 6 sports and play 9 instruments,” I accidentally killed an innocent man in the last town i was in and had to move here with my Demon father, “Uh, my favorite colors are black and red,” my wings are stained black and red from all the people I’ve slaughtered, “and coffee is my favorite thing to drink.” she quickly sat down after that. 

“Nice to meet you, Marceline.” the teacher said. The boy with blonde hair leaned over to Marceline. 

“My name’s Finn Mertens.” he gave a smile. “That’s my older brother, Jake.” Finn pointed and Jake waived. “You already met her, but thats Bonnie.” he waived at the girl in the jean jacket. She smiled and waived back. Marceline found herself slightly more fond of Bonnie’s smile.

“Yea, can we meet up after school ends? We have a study group with Bonnie and I’m pretty sure you’re in it.” Finn said. He began using a softer voice as the teacher started talking. 

“Uh, sure. I guess. Uh, where?” Marceline twirled her pencil in her hand and looked back to Finn. 

“Right outside the back doors. I’ll see you there, then.”

The rest of the day went by fast. Marceline found herself getting slightly annoyed by Bonnibel’s constant nagging of grades, homework, books, studying and literally everything involving school. But Marceline had to stay calm so she didn’t rip her in half like the other guy. And that was messy. Her favorite class was Gym because she could use a little bit of her powers at times and impress Everyone there and make some of the guys look twice. Yeah, she had abs, so what? She spent the entire summer welding with her father. It builds muscle. Apparently. 

As two forty-five rolled around, the last bell rang and Marceline headed to where Finn had said they were going to meet up. The boy was nice, much nicer than Bonnibel was. The bossy Student Council President apparently always had something to say, wether it was good or bad and Marceline wasn’t a fan of some of her opinions. Like the ones where she criticizes Marceline for not getting a math problem right. Then, Marceline really wanted to tear her open and drink her blood for sport. 

“There you are! We’ve been looking for you for like... ever!” Finn jumped in front of Marceline and she almost punched him. 

“Gah!” Marceline yanked her fist back before she could send the boy flying across the lot. “First of all, please do not scare me unless you want to die and secondly, the bell rang two minutes ago. How long have you been here?”

"oh, um... two minutes?” Marceline laughed. 

“So, what now?” the four of them started walking and noticed that they were headed to a car. 

“We’re going to head over to Bonnie’s and start studying. Lady and Phoebe are doing to meet us there.” Jake twirled his keys in his hand and unlocked the car. 

“Who?” Marceline asked. She had heard many strange names before but naming a kid ‘Lady’ was just plain rude. 

“Oh, Lady isn’t her actual name. It’s Laura.” Jake gave a small laugh. “We only call her Lady as a nickname because for two whole months, Finn didn’t know her name and he was too afraid to ask, so he ended up just calling her Lady and it kinda stuck.”

Marceline laughed at that. “For two whole months?”

“Yeah, look, it was an accident and I was basically Jakes wing man cause that’s how the two started dating so,” Finn crossed his arms once he sat in the passengers seat. Marceline sat next to Bonnibel in the back two seats. 

“Oh, what about the time when Finn-“ Finn slapped his older brother before he could begin another story. 

“So, change of plans,” Bonnibel spoke for the first time sense they had gotten in the car, “Lady and Phoebe need is to pick them up cause Lady’s car won’t start.”

“Alright. Then legs gooooo!!” Finn slapped the radio button and a song called the Island Song began playing. Marceline felt as if she had heard it from somewhere. She couldn’t quite figure out where. But it sounded so familiar. Finn began singing along and Jake laughed as he used his steering wheel as a drum set. 

Marceline smiled at them. Maybe if she could keep these friends, it wouldn’t be such a bad year.


	2. Nightmares can be real, and that’s why you’re here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline has a nightmare and finds it to be a little too realistic for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I made a key if you want to look Over it real quick. It’s just a listing of Demon and Angel powers cause it do be like that sometimes. 
> 
> Angel: White bird-like wings for flight, healing abilities, light manipulation, and life-growth (ex: trees, leaves, vines, food and other natural resources.), excellerated healing, enhanced agility and speed as well as perception in battle. 
> 
> Demon: Teleportation, levitation/flight, shapeshifting (animal or object. One or the other.), Hellfire beams, shadow stalking (Demons become invisible to the human eye in the darkest part of the day, can become visible when chosen, and have enhanced abilities.), can give people nightmares of their worst fears.

Tick-tock, Abadeer.” Lillian smirked. He twirled the handcuff keys between his hands. Marceline struggled against the restraints and growled. Her obsidian black feathery wings bashed themselves into the wall in hopes of breaking the cuffs. Her eyes now blood-red and sizzling from the hellfire she was building up behind them.

“You have ten seconds before I rip her head off.” Lillian laughed now as he threw the dead bodies of Jake and Finn across the floor to her. Marceline let another blast of hellfire from her eyes and she felt the heat scorch her own skin. She hissed in pain and closed her eyes tightly. She gazed down at the chains and a violent glow of white and pale blue pulsed off of them. 

“Tell me where it is, NOW!” Lillian wrapped his hand around Bonnie’s neck and began cutting off her airway. Bonnie began wheezing. Her hands flew to her neck and tried to pry Lillian’s hand off of her neck. 

“Bonnibel!” Marceline roared with anger and her wings beat more furiously. The fire in her eyes returning and smoke rising from the corners. 

“Keep trying, Marceline. We all know what happened the last time you tried to do that.” Marceline remembered. She was fighting a horde of demons off that had tried to invade Heaven when she used her new-found power of Hellfire blasts where she can emit focused beams of fire straight from Hell from her eyes. It was pretty neat. At first. During the battle, she had hit one of her friends wings and burned a hole straight through it. He plummeted downward until he entered Hell. That Angel, was Lillian. 

“You made me what I am today. And I thank you for that.” Lillian snarled. Ever sense he had entered Hell, many of the demons had tortured him. Without his wings working, there was no way out. They beat him, set him on fire for about 20 years, snapped his halo, threw him on burning coals and many, many more horrific things. One of the worst things that you can do to an Angel is take their wings. So that’s exactly what they did. It took them over twelve demons to fully remove his left wing. They had to used the method of pulling. 

Ever sense that happened, Lillian has been making Marceline’s life a living hell. Because if it wasn’t for the ‘abomination of a hybrid’ that Marceline was, he would still be an Angel.

“Marceline!” She could hear Bonnibel yell. She looked up and met the girls eyes. Bonnibel was crying and Marceline let her wings droop slightly. She tugged against the chains once more and felt them dig even further into her wrists. 

“Say your goodbyes.” Lillian held tighter and Bonnibel’s face turned a lighter shade of pale. 

“NO!” Marceline yelled. She used all of her might to pull the chains. It was too late. With one final smirk, Lillian snapped Bonnibel’s neck. 

Marceline snapped awake. She flew upwards and hit the ceiling and then fell back down and landed on her back with a thud. A layer of cold sweat covered her and she could feel her arms and legs shaking. She rolled over onto her hands and knees and pushed herself up. She clenched her stomach and shook the fatigue from her head. Her body was covered in goosebumps and she threw on a sweatshirt overtop of her sports bra. 

The moon was the only source of light in the room and Marceline glanced up at it. 

“What do you want me to do?” Marceline pleaded. She continued to stare at the obsidian sky. “What do I have to do to go back?” the winds remained silent. She lowered her head. 

“You should be out hunting.”

Marceline jumped at the sudden deep voice. 

“Feeding.”

Marceline whirled around. Her wings burst out of her sweatshirt and she propelled herself out of the window. The glass breaking easily and leaving a few light scratches across Marcelines face.

She surged forward and beat her wings faster until she was above the clouds. She peered down. The soft glow of the few lights from the far off city illuminated the clouds below her. 

“Killing.”

Marceline arched herself downward and pulled her wings close to her body and began to spin. A few feet before she hit the ground, she flared her wings open and halted herself above her house. Her eyes now a shade of red and scanning the area around her. 

“You’re not as fast as you used to be.” 

Marceline froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“What? Still a little tense from the nightmare? I’m sorry. You looked like you needed it.” Ash smiled at Marceline and cupped her cheek in his hand. Marceline was quick to jerk away. 

“Get out of here.” Marceline spat. She could feel the fire in the back of her head and could tell there was smoke already forming the corners of her eyes. 

“Or else you’ll what?” Ash taunted. He floated above Marceline and stroked her wing. Marceline thwacked him with it. Ash rubbed his head and scowled. “Okay, I guess this works too.” Ash lunged down at Marceline with his hands aiming for her neck. Marceline was quick to dodge and she thrashed her wings to propel herself up wards once more. Ash teleported above her and they crashed as he was in mid-fall. Marceline felt his claw-like hands dig into her shoulder and she winced. 

Her eyes now suddenly losing their crimson red color and changing to an orange and red color as she aimed a blast of Hellfire at Ash. The demon was quick to move away but not before her blast scorched his left hand off. Ash screamed and began falling towards Marceline again. The two hit in mid-air again and Ash held Marceline by her neck. Marceline was now positioned to land flat on her back as Ash angrily clawed at her face. Ash’s fest were now on Marceline’s stomach and his claws dug into her collarbone. Marceline could feel the blood dripping out of the open wound and it felt as if Ash was trying to rip the bone from her body.

He jerked his hand from left to right and Marceline grunted in pain. Marceline could see them nearing the ground as the light on Ash’s face grew brighter until-

They hit. 

Marceline slammed into the ground a left a crater in the ground. About ten feet wide and five feet deep. Ash was still standing on her stomach and he ripped his claws out of her chest. Marceline gasped at the harshness and whimpered in fear. Ash leaned forward and Marceline turned her head to the side. Ash licked Marceline’s blood off his hand and sneered. 

“You’ll never be ready.” Ash simply said. He pressed down on her one more time before stepping away and teleporting to god-knows where. 

Marceline rolled on her side and coughed up a bit of blood. She slowly retraced her wings and winced as her back closed up. She stood up slowly and walked forward. Stars danced across her vision and she had somehow made of out of the crater. 

Marceline was now a few feet from the nearest street and it had been about an hour sense she had crawled out of the dent she left in the ground. Marceline groaned. The gash on the small of her back and the claw marks on her collarbone still hadn’t healed. Sense they were inflicted by another demon, and they still hurt like hell. The street light grew brighter and brighter until Marceline could feel the weight of her head take over. 

The last few things she saw was everything turning sideways and a sudden sharp pain in her head. Before the world faded to darkness, a soft voice broke through the pain and Marceline prayed for a slip second that it wasn’t who she thought it was. 

“Marceline?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes. Hope you enjoyed, as always, please give a kudos if you haven’t already and maybe bookmark it if you like it? Comments are always appricated and ok thank you love y’all!!


	3. Why do you look like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline awakes in a new house and finds that questions can be very annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch.3 and I’m feeling good about this story. As always, I hope you enjoy!!

“Marcy?” 

“Marceline!” 

A wave of nausea hit Marceline and she snapped awake before she could lose any thing from her stomach. She clutched her stomach and closed her eyes tightly. The dizziness and nausea was enough to make her die right on the spot. She could feel the hot pain from her wounds and her head began pounding harder. 

“Hey, take it easy. You took a huge fall. And got in a huge fight. I think.” Finn’s soft voice cut through her pain and she opened an eye to look at his young face. 

This wasn’t good. If Finn saw her like this, so many questions would likely be on his mind. She couldn’t answer them. She just couldn’t. Finn handed her a cold towel and she pressed it against her forehead. A wave of cool washes over her and the hot pain in her head lessened. 

“Her bandages are going to need to be changed soon.” Jake’s voice was heard as he walked down the steps with a first aid kit and gauze. 

“You... changed... wait, how long have I been out?” Marceline looked around and realized she wasn’t in her home. Her dad was going to kill her if he found out she wasn’t home. 

“Uh,” Jake set down the first aid kit and reached for the bandages on Marceline’s neck. Marceline pulled away and Jake flinched at the sudden movement. “Hey, stay still. I’m trying to keep them from getting infected. And you’ve only been out for a day.” Marceline gritted her teeth and let Jake slowly pull off the blood-soaked bandage. She shouldn’t let this happen. She can take care of herself. Marceline pulled away once again, but a little too fast. It caused Jake to rip the bandage off too fast and pulled the make-shift stitches out. 

Marceline hissed in pain as blood began to flow more freely. That was probably not a good idea. She found that she was still in her black sports bra and black, heavily torn, sweat pants. Oh god... if they cleaned her wounds, they would have seen the scars. Oh god. All the ones on her back, stomach, arms and legs. Every inch of her was covered in scars and if they asked questions, she could get caught. 

Marceline jumped up and smacked the wound on her collarbone with a gauze pad and taped it in place with masking tape. Finn, visibly confused, began telling Marceline to sit down and ‘chill out’ but the raven-haired girl began backing away from the two. Jake now had his eyes narrowed and he looked angry. 

“Stop right there.” Jake’s demanding voice echoed in Marceline’s skull. It took every cell in her body to not flare her wings right there and fly anywhere that wasn’t there. She clenched her jaw and could feel the tension growing. “You have major explaining to do.” Marceline winced. She new this was coming. But she can’t tell them anyways. So what was she going to say? Was she going to lie? Again? It worked last time. Marceline sighed. She slumped her shoulders and winced as more blood threatened to flow. 

“What do you want to know?” Marceline clutched her upper arm with her right hand and stood uncomfortably in the center of their living room. 

“I can guess that you already know what we want to ask by your reaction right there.” Jakes brown eyes bore into hers and she felt a twinge of fear. 

“Why do you look like that?” Finn demanded. He tried to sound like his older brother. It didn’t work. Marceline raised an eyebrow at him. “Er... you know what I mean! Why are you so beat up! And what’s with all the creepy cool scars and stuff...” Finns voice faded and he hid his face, flushed with embarrassment. 

“I was a wild kid. Okay? I always got into trouble and fling myself off the monkey bars in elementary school.” Marceline folded her arms across her chest. 

“Then what’s this?” Jake had circled her and placed his hand on top of her upper, muscular, back and felt her tense. She knew where he was mentioning. A spear wound. During a fight with Ash, he had disgraced her and driven a spear through her upper back and had held her there for two days. Obviously, it left a nasty scar. It took a while for her to muster up the strength to pull herself off a spear. It’s not a simple, everyday, task you have to do.

“I had a surgery when I was little. Dislocated my shoulder. Was pretty bad. Thing was dangling out of my socket for like three hours. Hella painful.” Jake scowled and his face suddenly softened. Next to the scar, was one of the wounds from last night that he had tried to patch up. It didn’t really work, the bandage was hanging loosely off. Marceline was two seconds away from thwacking Jake with her wing if he didn’t stop asking about her scars. She glared at Jake and the boy suddenly motioned for Finn. Finn ran around behind Marceline and gasped. 

“What? Never seen a scar before?” Marceline scoffed. Jake pulled out his phone and took a quick picture. Then showed it to Marceline. She now understood why the two idiots were gasping at her back. The wound was infected. It had turned a dangerous black and was oozing a thick red substance that looked like blood. 

“We need to get her help.” Finn said. Jake nodded and grabbed Marceline by the arm. He dragged her to Jakes car and the three piled in and Jake drove away. Fast. 

“Listen, we don’t know what’s going on, but we know someone who could help because that thing looks terrible.” Jake drove down a few roads a little too fast for Marceline’s liking before he came to a sudden stop. This better not be who she thought it was...

“Bonnie! Bonnibel? You home? We have a problem!”

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about reversing the settings but I figured having Finn and Jake see her first would be better but idrk. As always, hope you enjoyed, if so, please leave a kudos or a comment, love y’all and keep an eye out for updates!


	4. What is Marceline Abadeer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing comes with a price of possible feelings and possible findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for more, huh? Well, I really hope you like this story and here’s another chapter within two days! It’s getting easier to write as I actually plan the story and I have my timeline all figured out so you can expect some faster updates. Ok I hope you guys like the chapter!!

Jake knocked on the brown front door and Marceline took the time to look at the exterior of the house. It was a rather large house. Much larger than her own. She was guessing that if both of Bonnibel’s parents were as smart as her, most likely even smarter, they probably both made major bucks. Marceline took note of how many windows were there incase she had to throw herself out of one. 

“Jake, what’s wrong?” Bonnibel opened the door and she was in a black Metallica shirt. This shocked Marceline. She didn’t take her as someone who would like Metallica. Finn grabbed Marceline’s forearm and Marceline jerked out of his grip. 

“Sorry, you just surprised me.” Marceline tried to apologize when she saw the hurt look on Finns face. He was just trying to help and she felt a twinge of sadness. Finn then nodded and he walked up to the porch, with Marceline behind him. Jake motioned to her and Marceline raised an eyebrow. Bonnibel’s eyes then went from a soft gaze to a analyzing stare once she saw Marceline. Marceline then remembered that she was only in a black sports bra and some sweatpants and she immediately felt uncomfortable. She shifted her weight from one foot to another and could feel Bonnibel’s eyes on her stomach. She was either looking at the contour of her abs or the heavy scaring across her body. She had a feeling it was the second option. 

“Yeah, um, come in.” the three of them stepped in and Bonnibel let them sit on one of the couches of the living room. “So what exactly is the problem?” Bonnibel has grabbed her glasses and sat in front of Marceline. 

“This.” Jake turned Marceline by her shoulder and turned her so her back was now facing Bonnibel and Marceline swore she could have felt we wing slip out by the sudden movement. She tensed her back muscles in an effort to keep her wings tucked into her skin. 

“What the glob is that?” Bonnibel almost jumped out of her seat. 

“It’s and infected wound, PB.” Marceline snapped as she ripped her shoulder from Jake’s grasp. He mouthed a sorry to her. 

“PB?” Finn asked, his head cocked in confusion. 

“President Bonnibel? Isn’t that like her student council rank of something?” Marceline rolled her shoulder and the wound stung with pain as she moved. She clenched her jaw and keep her eyes on Finn.

“Oh, yea.” Finn sat back. Almost angrily. Like he was upset that they had secretly made nicknames without him. 

“Anyways, what happened?” Bonnibel asked. She stood up and walked over to Marceline and hesitated. Like she wanted to touch her, but was afraid she would... break. Oh honey, it’s going to take more than a simple touch to break me. 

“Ah crap. We gotta blast. We’re meeting Lady and Phoebe for lunch.” Jake looked at his watch and stood up, slapping Finn. Finn blushed at the name Phoebe and Marceline wondered if there was something between the two. “Will you two meet up with us once you’re done? You can ride with Bonnie unless you have some secret powers of flight.” Jake cracked a joke.

“I guess that’s cool,” Marceline wasn’t quite sure if she even liked the girl infront of her. Bonnibel Baxter was something else, and Marceline couldn’t figure out if that was good or bad. She wants to be able to say she doesn’t like the girl, but something, some part of her, wants to say she does. And Marceline doesn’t like that. “You never know. I could have the mysterious power of flight.” Jake laughed and the two brothers walked out, the door softly closing behind them. 

“Do you care if I...” Bonnibel reached a hand out and brushed it across Marceline’s shoulder. Marceline nodded and turned around. She could hear Bonnibel’s faint gasp. Marceline then felt a hand circle the wound. It was now black and blue, still leaking the crimson fluid. She could feel Bonnibel swipe her hand over it and gather some on her gloved hand. “I’m going to do an analysis on this and see if it’s infected. It’ll take about an hour so while that happens, I can tend to your other wounds.” her voice was almost robotic and Marceline rolled her eyes. 

“Thanks, Doc, but I don’t need it. I can heal on my own.” Marceline stood up and looked at the slightly shorter girl. 

“No, if that wound is infected, there are bound to be others!” Bonnibel was now frustrated and Marceline almost laughed at how easy it was to enrage the girl. 

“I can handle it. Thanks.” Marceline turned for the door and started walking. Bonnibel was quick to chase her but she tripped over the edge of the couch. She let out a yelp and fell towards Marceline. Marceline, upon hearing a small squeal of pain, turned around and was met with a smaller body slamming into her. Marceline landed on her back with a thud and the wound on her back exploded with pain. She bit her lip until it bled and tightly closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found Bonnibel kneeling on top of her. Their faces were a few inches apart and Bonnibel’s hand was placed on Marceline’s stomach. The other hand was next to Marceline’s head and the raven-haired girl could hear the shorter girl begin murmuring apologies. Without thinking, Marceline began to sit up and their faces were now about an inch apart. Bonnibel sitting on Marceline’s thighs and her gaze was locked on the floor. 

“You mind standing up?” Marceline brought Bonnibel back to reality and gave a small laugh. “I can’t really get up with you on my legs.” Bonnibel shot up and began firing more apologies. “Yo, it’s cool. It happens all the-“ Marceline stopped. There was something in the window. Not something. Someone. She placed a hand over Bonnibel’s mouth and tilted her head to get a better look. Gone. The shadow vanished and Marceline glared. Bonnibel finally pried Marceline’s hand off her mouth. 

“I’m trying apologize and you just-“ it was Bonnibel’s turn to cut her sentence short as she looked at the floor. A bloodstain was visible and she violently spun Marceline around. Bonnibel then threw Marceline on the couch and she landed on her stomach. 

“Mind telling me what’s wrong?!” Marceline asked. She saw Bonnibel go to the kitchen and grab something before hurrying back with a needle and thread. 

“Your stitches ripped and if the wound stays open, it will get worse.” Bonnibel placed a hand on Marceline’s upper back and felt one of the muscles shift under her hand and the other girl tried to sit up and object. Bonnibel tied the needle and thread and jammed the needle through Marceline’s skin in hope it would give her a big enough shock to stop moving. Instead, Marceline remained un phased but she did stop moving. Bonnibel silently nodded and began stitching the wound back up. As the thread moved in and out, Bonnibel couldn’t help but notice the other markings across Marceline’s back. She looked at each one and tried to figure out the cause. A few looked like knife slashes or even gun shots. She turned her attention back the stitch and tied the end. Marceline was still un moving so Bonnibel, with a shaky hand, placed a finger on one of the scars and traced it. It was about six inches long and went from her left shoulder in a diagonal line to a place near her spine. She felt another one that was wider just behind her liver and it looked like a stab wound. A few thin slits were then felt around the small of her back and Bonnibel figured they were arrows. 

What the hell happened to her? 

As she moved up, she found a large scar right on her scapula. On both sides, actually. She placed her palm on top of it and found the scar was a bit larger than her hand. She furrowed her brows. What could be big enough to make that large of a scar? They looked recent, and painful. Where her hand was placed, she felt something shift underneath her palm. It twitched and the texture of the skin changed from smooth to... almost feathery... almost like... a bird’s wing...

Marceline shot up. Bonnibel realized the girl must have fallen asleep. Marceline jumped away from Bonnibel and had a horrified look on her face. Marceline sprinted past Bonnibel and ran out the door.

Who... what... 

What is Marceline Abadeer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just google what a scapula is. It’s like... the best way I could describe where her wings are. I’m not sure. Ok, well, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment or maybe a kudos, love y’all and stay tuned for more!


	5. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bonnibel meets Finn and Jake at the diner, she gets a few unexpected guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bad, I know, but for some reason, after the last chapter, i hit a block and i slowed down immensely. It took me like a week to write 1,000 words and I’m not sure what’s going on. This story is definitely going to be better but this is not a good chapter and I’m sorry. Hopefully the next one will be better.

Bonnibel Baxter is someone who always knew what was going on and why. Always. Yet, for some reason, a new girl shows up and decides to show her that she doesn’t know everything. And Bonnibel is not fond of that. 

Bonnibel was on her way to the diner where Finn and Jake were. She was supposed to bring Marcy, but the girl had vanished after their last encounter. Maybe Finn or Jake knew what happened to her. 

Bonnie opened the door to the diner and found the four others already sitting in a booth. 

“Hey, Bonnie!” Finn waived to her and smiled. His arm then slowly lowered it over Phoebe’s shoulder. Jake laughed and Lady smirked. Bonnie walked over to them and sat next to Phoebe who had Finn on her right. 

“Hey, do you guys-“ Finn and Jake looked at Bonnie as she started her sentence, but was cut off when Marceline turned the corner and sat next to Jake. Her head was down and she didn’t even notice the shorter girl at first. 

“Do we what?” Jake gazed at Bonnie with a confused look. Finn also had his brows furrowed. 

“How did you get here?” Bonnie demanded. Marceline, whom had just noticed the other girl, looked up from her phone and tilted her head in confusion. 

“I...uh,” Marceline, obviously a bit surprised by the question, mumbled a few words. “Flew,” shit, “on a bus,” fuck, “through the woods,” damnit.

“What?” Bonnibel adjusted her glasses and tried to understand the jumble of words. 

“I took some short cuts through the woods.” Marceline shifted her weight. 

“Uh, well, okay...” Bonnibel eyed Marceline up. She had somehow managed to change to her regularly worn black jeans and black boots and black leather jacket and gray tank top. She wore a lot of black. 

“So, What will you guys be ordering today?” a waiter with platinum blonde hair asked. As soon as Marceline looked up, her eyes narrowed to slits. What kind of problems did she have with this dude?

“I’ll take five pancakes and a chocolate milkshake.” Finn was the first to order. His arm still draped around Phoebe. 

“I have to go, guys. Sorry.” Marceline stood up and threw on her jacket.

“Oh, why?” Jake had a genuinely disappointed face and so did Finn. 

“Um, my dad wants me back home.” Bonnibel knew that was a lie. Marceline said her dad would be out of town for a week. What was she trying to get away from?

“Oh, can we meet up later?” Jake asked. 

“Uh... sure. We can. Just text me.” Marceline hurried out the door. Not before Bonnibel noticed that she jammed her shoulder into the waiters on her way out. Almost making it look like an accident. She was hiding something. And Bonnibel was going to find out what. 

“Hey, Marceline! Wait up!” Bonnibel ran after the other girl. The waiter kept his eyes on her and Bonnibel could feel his gaze as she walked out. 

“PB? What’s up?” Marceline was still slowly walking backwards. 

“Just making sure you’re alright. You seemed really jumpy in the diner.” Bonnibel tried to take a few steps forward, but watched as Marceline took more steps backwards. Was the girl scared of her? What did she do? “If this is about what happened at the house, I’m sorry, I probably overstepped my boundaries but you looked really hurt and-“ Bonnibel felt something cold wrap around her upper arm. It was smooth and scaly. Like a snake. 

“Bonnibel don’t move.” Marceline was now walking towards the shorter girl and her hand was tightly clenched. Bonnibel suddenly felt something begin to wrap around her neck. Fear flashed in her eyes and then the air was grabbed from her lungs. She began choking and could feel the burn of her lungs as she thrashed. Marceline was now running at her and lunged at something behind her. Bonnibel was thrown to the ground and wheezed as she sucked in multiple breaths of air. 

“Bonnibel get out of here!” Marceline was now pinned to the ground by... the waiter?!

The two continued to clash and he picked Marceline up by her arm and flung her across the parking lot. She slammed into a car and groaned. The man turned and stalked towards Bonnibel. Her eyes widened and she started running into the woods behind the diner. She jumped over multiple fallen trees and pushed stray branches away from her face as she sprinted. 

Bonnibel looked up and noticed the sky changing colors rapidly. From red to clear to black. It finally settled on black and the only source of light was the moon a a few stars. Bonnibel felt a chill run up her spine and she whirled around. She snapped a branch off a tree and held it like a sword. 

“You know, don’t you?” a voice said. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. 

“Know... what?” Bonnibel felt a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. The chill of the night having no affect on her. 

“Who she is.” someone appeared. Dressed in a tuxedo and the same platinum blonde hair she had seen before. The waiter. Again. “Oh, excuse my manners. My name is Castiel.”

“Who now?” 

“Castiel.”

“Yeah, no, I got that but who are you?” Bonnibel jammed her tree branch at him but he remained motionless. 

“My name is Castiel. I’m from... well, out of town.” His sky blue eyes gleamed and he ran his hand through his hair. He stepped up on a fallen tree and balanced on one foot. He bent down and level his face with Bonnibel and smirked. “Anyone ever tell you you’re beautiful?” 

“Uh, no. Not really.” Bonnibel felt her face flush and she took a step back.

“That’s a shame. Did it hurt?” Castiel jumped off the tree, his hands still in his pockets. 

“Did what?” 

“When you feel from heaven?” Castiel flashed a smile. 

“Uh,” Bonnibel shook her head. He reminded her of an older version of Finn. “I can’t really say.”

“Well, I have an answer for you.” Marceline walked forward and glared at Castiel. “Fuck off, Cas.” 

“Whoa, i didn’t mean to throw you into a car. It just seemed fitting for the moment and I knew you could take it.” Castiel laughed and playfully punched Marceline she shook her head and let a small smirk grow on her lips. 

“Okay, what?” Bonnibel looked from one to the other in obvious confusion. 

“Oh, sorry PB. This is Castiel. He is one of my friends from my last school.” Marceline nodded to him. The taller guy rested his arm on her shoulder. 

“Yes. Thanks but how did he throw you into a car?!” Bonnibel felt as if her head could explode. Some strange very attractive guy shows up and just throws Marceline into a car and then she finds out the two are friends?? What??

“I’m super light.” Marceline smiled. 

“I’m ridiculously strong.” Castiel added. 

“So, lets go meet up with Finn and Jake. They’re probably wondering where we are.” Marceline threw her arm around Castiel and the two started walking with Bonnibel in tow. When she looked up, she noticed the sky was slowly returning to its regular sky blue color. If she didn’t figure out what was going on soon, she’d go insane. 

If she could talk to Marceline maybe... no. The girl seemed upset with her already. Maybe she should just ask Castiel. He seemed like a nice guy. 

“Bonnibel, come on!” Bonnibel snapped out of her thoughts and noticed she was now a few feet behind the two and she picked up her pace. If she wanted to find out anything, she had to do it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, oof. But any ways, hope you stay tuned for more and love y’all!!


	6. Booze Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun games with Bonnie and Castiel. Less fun games with booze and demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I FORGOT THATS IT IM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I NEVER MEANT TO LEAVE FOR THAT LONG I WILL TRY HARDER IM SORRY LOVE Y’ALL

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes i do.”

“Please don’t do this.”

“I have to.”

Marceline threw down a draw four uno card and laughed when Bonnibel picked up four more cards and glared at her. Castiel was smothering a laugh with his arm. Bonnibel kicked him lightly. 

“Do not encourage her! She cheats!” 

“Yeah, Okay, PB.” Marceline snickered. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. Just Finn asking if they had made it home. She quickly replied with a thumbs up and placed her phone on the floor. 

“You got any food here?” Castiel stood up and brushed his pants off. 

“Nah. Whenever I get hungry, I walk outside and chomp on the grass.” 

“Damn. Me too, girl.”

“The kitchen is this way.”

The sound of their footsteps walking out made Bonnibel’s head shoot up and she quickly scurried to stand and follow them. 

“So, what do you guys want to do next?” Bonnibel grabbed her water bottle and took a sip. 

“You.” Castiel murmured. Marceline laughed. 

“You can try but princess here is too innocent.” Bonnibel furrowed her brows. 

“I am not! I happen to have had many sexual experiences and-“

“Gonna stop you there, PB.” Marceline placed and hand over Bonnibel’s mouth. “No one has to know that much.” Bonnibel stuck her tongue out and licked the other girls hand. Marceline yanked her hand back with a “yuck” and rubbed her wet hand on Bonnibel’s shoulder. 

“Hey! This is a new shirt!” Bonnibel grabbed Marceline’s wrist and threw it down. Marceline brought her other hand up and swiped her hand under Bonnibel’s chin and held it. 

“I don’t care.” Marceline then smeared Bonnibel’s spit back onto her chin. Bonnibel frowned and jolted her neck forward to bite her hand. Marceline stepped back and tilted her chin up. Bonnibel caught a glimpse of a thin scar tracing Marceline’s jaw line and she couldn’t help but wonder where that came from. 

“Maybe you’ll care when I beat you up!”

“Aww. Your smack talk is about as threatening as a new born pup.” 

“I can be dangerous.”

“As dangerous as a stuffed animal?”

“More like.... a LIVE animal!” 

“Is she always like this?” Castiel leaned into Marceline’s shoulder. 

“Always.”

“It’s kinda hot.” Castiel sneered. 

“Sure.”

“nO wHiSpEriNg bEfoRe a FiGhT!” Bonnibel shouted. 

“Please. If we fought, your head would be on the other side of the living room by now.”

“Try me!” Bonnibel entered her fight stance. Castiel leaned into Marceline again. 

“No powers.” He reminded. 

“I’m fully aware.” Bonnibel charged at Marceline and the raven haired girl grabbed Bonnibel’s wrist before she could even react and forced it against her lower back like it was nothing. 

“OOF!” Marceline snickered and let her arm go. 

“Can we do something else now?” Marceline shrugged her shoulders and looked at Bonnibel who was rubbing her sore wrist. 

“I know this dude who runs the coolest night club a few miles away. We should check it out.” Castiel jumped onto the couch. 

“Uh sure I guess. Unless anyone else has an idea.” Marceline looked to Bonnibel. 

“Uh, I’m good man. No clubs or booze for me. Aren’t you only 18?” Bonnibel pointed to Marceline. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t plan on getting wasted.” 

“Good. I’m going over to Finn and Jakes to help with a science project. I’ll see you tomorrow, Marcy.” Marceline perked up at the new name. 

“Marcy, huh?”

“Uh, well, you gave me a nickname. So I though it would be fitting if you had one too.” Bonnibel hid a small blush. 

“Oh. Neat. I’ll see ya later PB.” Bonnibel walked out and closed the door softly behind her. 

“We gonna get fuckin trashed?”

“Oh yeah.”

The club wasn’t that bad. Just loud and a lot of drunk fights. Marceline’s favorite. Her and Castiel had a shot competition and she won with 34. Cas only got 17. He accused her of ‘only winning because she’s a Half-Breed and she can take double the booze’. He wasn’t wrong. An hour or so after that, Castiel was riding the mechanical bull as some weird redneck dudes in cowboy hats cheered him on. Marceline was playing pool and then ‘accidentally’ knocking some guys in the head with the cue. This obviously started a problem. 

“Hey, bitch. You really think you can just knock us in the dome and get away with it?!” a red-faced fat man yelled at Marceline. Spit flying with rah word. 

“What the hell did you just call your head?” Marceline lifted the cue higher and tapped him on the ‘dome’ with it. He grabbed the stick and snapped it over his knee. 

“This is exactly what I’m going to do to you.” He gripped the two broken pieces so the sharp ends were facing her. Stakes. Of course. Fucking. Wooden. Stakes. Marceline felt her wings twitch and she did her best to keep them in. Before she could react to anything, a man snuck up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and yanked her off the ground. Marceline yelled out in anger and struggled to get free. The man infront of her twirled the cue in his hand and slashed Marceline with it. A clean gash across her face was visible. 

“You’re not human!” Marceline continued to struggle and she did her best to ignore the stinging pain that was from the side of her head to the bridge of her nose. 

“Of course we’re not.” The mans eyes flashed a crimson red and Marceline panicked. Ash had sent them. She struggled even harder now but his grip was tightening and Marceline could feel the world begin to spin. He suddenly dropped her and Marceline was on her hands and knees. She was sucking in air like no tomorrow before a chair was slammed down on her back. The force powerful enough to shatter their chair completely and leave pieces inside of her back. She felt some splinters pierce her wings and she muffled a scream. 

He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and pressed her against a wall. Marceline’s vision was spotted with black dots and the world was hazy. She could hear the faint shouts of Castiel in his fight before he was quickly silenced by a blow to the back of the head. Marceline forced her eyes to focus on the man infront of her as he held one of the ends of the broken cue against her shoulder. Her bad shoulder. Marceline wrapped her hands around his wrist and dug her nails into his skin and ripped. Strips of skin peeled off and blood oozed out. He let out a shriek and dropped her. Marceline flipped her head up just in time for a foot to collide with her chin. She flew back and crashed through a wooden railing. 

“why the FUCK is everything here made of WOOD.” Marceline tried to stand up but she found herself unable to move. The exhaustion of what was happening and the booze was getting to her. 

“You need to be more careful.” the man hissed. He leveled the cue one more time at her shoulder and leaned forward. “Especially when you’re around the girl.” He thrusted his hand forward and drove the cue cleanly through her shoulder. Marceline bit down on her tongue to suppress a scream. He got up and left. Marceline sat there and looked at her shoulder. Blood oozing from her shoulder and a thin stream now from the corner of her mouth. 

“Why does this keep happening?” She whispered to herself. 

Seriously, though. 

When can I ever catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be writing more i don’t care if i can’t get my assignments done i will be writing more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it so far and this is a story that I look forward to writing so yay! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
